MY WITCH 05 Happy Birthday Will
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Almost a romance. :L You should know the rest if you've read the other MY WITCH  Eps 1 - 4
1. Pink perky poopy pumpkin

OH YEAH! THIS IS WHERE IT REALLY GETS ROMANTIC! ^ ^

Does anyone actually commonly use words like _jazzed _or _slammin', _or is it just in cartoons? I want to meet someone who does.. :L

* * *

><p><strong>Love is always bestowed as a gift -<strong>

**Freely, willingly and without expectation..**

**We don't love to be loved; we love to love.**

**But perhaps it is too early..**

**In this case..**

**For love to be given.**

**...The castle, in the murmur room...**

Phobos became weak without revuvination. The pool no longer provided adequit power for him. He had absorbed most of the Metaworld's energy; including it's suns' fires. It grew weaker as his hunger grew larger for more power. More magic. "The need to find my sister has never been greater. On Earth time continues always at the same rate. It has been thirteen Earth-years since they took her. She had not even recieved a name."

Cedric nodded as the words blew to his ears in hushed tones. "I can use the Earth cities' birth records to find her my liege."

"Good. If we find all of those who _were_ born there, we can narrow the search to those who were not."

**...Heatherfield, Sheffield Institute...**

"Are you sure you don't want to invite just 25 or 30 of your closest friends over?" Will raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother as if the woman had suggested bathing in the sewer.

"No mom. Not _even _just 25 or 30 of them."

"Okay, my birthday girl, but remember; no matter how old you get; you'll always be my pink, perky, poopy, pumpkin."

Will Vandom slammed the car door and turned to Irma, who stood behind her. Irma smiled with interest, "Soo.. It's your birthday."

"Friday. Promise you wont do anything stupid like throw me a surprise party."

"Oh I love surprise parties!" Irma grinned at Will, who in turn glared at the brunette. Irma turned her nose up and straightened her features. "And by that I mean I hate and dispise them." Will smirked.

**...Lunchtime in the school cafeteria...**

Pupils lined up with their trays, but once sat down, few actually did more than pick at their food.

"Does this look cooked to you?" Taranee scrutinized the carrot on the end of her fork.

Cornelia palmed her face, "Taranee, it's a carrot! It doesn't even need to be cooked! The only way it can harm you is if you're mugged by rabbits."

Irma excitedly shoved her tray on the table, "GUESS who's birthday it is Friday!"

Hay Lin gasped excited, she was great at this. "I KNOW, I KNOW! ...Okay, I don't know.." She was usually great at this.

Taranee then looked down at a pea and Cornelia wailed with frustration, "It's a pea. EAT IT!"

"It's _Will's _birthday Friday."

Hay Lin's eyes lit up, "Are we gonna throw her a party!"

"No. She made me promise not to." Irma looked around for the girl and spotted her in the lunch que. "Oh! I've got to warn her about the fish, 'cause I think this was breaded when they caught it! HELLO WILL!" Everyone looked up and Will's gaze focused on the boy in front of her's back. "PINK PERKY POOPY PUMPKIN!" She'd thought she'd escaped without a joke on that.

Irma lazily drifted over to her, and Cornelia huddled the girls closer, as Elyon sat down. "We _have _to throw Will a party!"

"Can't we just throw _her_?" Elyon gazed over to the nearby table of tenth graders.

Hay Lin's focuse skipped between the blonde and the distant redhead. "Weren't you listening? Will didn't want a party! she made Irma promise she wouldn't!" At this Elyon looked up.

"Irma doesn't have to!" Elyon gleamed.

Cornelia took the encouraging words well and understood what her friend meant, finishing her sentence for her. "But we will! This way, Irma gets what she wants. A party for Will. AND she doesn't have to break her promise!"

"But.. Will didn't want a party..?" Taranee gave Cornelia and Elyon a sceptical look, _these girls weren't exactly top of Will's fan club._

"She'll be jazzed. And don't look at me like that. If I ever threw a bad party my rep would drop. It'll be slammin'!" She smiled, "Elyon and I will go with Alchemy to get the decorations, and all we need is a place to hold it!"

"Why not your place?" Taranee asked suspiciously.

"Uh.. Problem. My last part was _so unbelievably great_; my parents say I can't have another until after I've left home.."

"Look, we'll find the venue if you take Caleb. It's not fair that he's stuck indoors all day.. And my grandma is going a little nuts with him always annoying her with questions.." Hay Lin said the last sentence a little muffledly, but it didn't matter. At the mention of Caleb, Cornelia's face had lit up.


	2. Shopping with Cornelia

Okay guys, it's just start of the holidays. I am _worn out_!

Also.. The phone thing. I don't want Caleb as serious as the comic, but nor as silly as the cartoon, so I figure he'll still be inquisitve... Just not _'biting the phone' _level of inquisitive.

* * *

><p><strong>Most girls fall in love with what they hear.<strong>

**Boys fall in love with what they see.**

**That's why girls wear make up; and boys lie.**

**...Heatherfield Mall...**

"So Caleb, you are gonna learn _all about _parties!"

Caleb stopped walking and looked at Cornelia. Irma _had _said something about blondes. "We have parties in Meridian. To celebrate the end of giortí vrontí we cook and eat an ox."

"We won't be doing that. Hey girls!" Caleb looked up to see whom Cornelia was waving at, meeting the stares of two open mouthed young girls. His focus then moved to a strange object nearby.

While Caleb stared oddly at the pay phone, Cornelia walked up to the two girls. "Party Friday at Irma's house! And it's a surprise, so don't tell Will. Or Irma."

Caleb ran his fingers along the object. It did not seem to be animate, but neither had the 'T.V.'. As his hand swept over it he knocked the phone handle, causing it to fall. He caught it with eased flexibility and stared at it with a furrowed brow. He knocked the handle lightly against the cold metalic frame, and stared again. It appeared to be broken.

"But.. You said it's at Irma's house?" Neither Elyon, nor Alchemy heard what Cornelia said next as they glanced at the boy Cornelia had arrived with. He appeared to be having some difficulty with the phone; tapping it against the box.

Alchemy walked over to Caleb and smiled. "Did it eat your change?" She winked playfully and returned to the girls, speaking over her shoulder, "I wouldn't worry, just slam the side."

"Did it eat my _what_..?" Caleb said under his breath, looking from the girl's back to the phone.

"He totally watched you walk away!" Elyon whispered to Alchemy as Cornelia rolled her eyes. _'He totally had no clue what she'd said to him.'_

_**"HEY!"**_

Everyone looked up as Uriah and his gang, minus Nigel, approached on skate boards. They stopped and glared at Cornelia, "Hey. How come me, kurt and clubber aren't invited to this party of yours?"

Cornelia glared back. " 'Cause I'm not inviting creeps!" She then mock-introduced Caleb and walked away. "Caleb; creeps, creeps; Caleb."

Caleb watched Cornelia go and smiled politely at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you related?"

**...**

"I'd like to teach them a lesson. You remember that old movie when hese girls get freaked out by these creepy guys in masks?"

"Where are we gonna get creepy guys in masks?"

**...**

"Gaea!" Caleb called as he caught up to the three girls, who were giggling near the door.

Alchemy seemed confused by this, "What's a 'jee-ah'?" At this Caleb looked a little sheepish; he ought to know better than call the Earth guardian by her power in public.

"It's, uh.. just what I call Cornelia sometimes.." Cornelia blushed slightly as the two others exchanged knowing looks, grinning wildly.

"Oh, okay! Well.. We've gotta go, so, see you later?" Elyon winked at Cornelia, whilst pushing Alchemy away and mouthing something to her.

"What's she doing with her mouth?" Caleb asked dumbly.

Cornelia only smiled. "She says she thinks you're a fox."

"She _what_? I'm clearly not a fox! Do I _look_ like a fox!"

"I'd say more of a duck. Or a moose perhaps." Will had grinned as she neared the pair, hearing the last tad of the conversation. Stood together he and Cornelia already looked like a couple.

"Eh.. Will! Al' and Elyon just left! I was just, eh.."

"Showing him off?" Will smirked at the blank face Caleb had plastered on due to her duck and moose comment. "Nothing like a prize moose."

"Exactly! Well, I mean no, I was just, ah, letting him meet some people. The girls.. The tough guys.."

"Huh, _those _were your tough guys! I'd like to see them last one second in a Sculdorían scream cage!"

Cornelia turned to Caleb seriously. "Caleb, you're a _guest _in this dimension. You can't go all rebel leader on us! Promise me."

At that, Caleb turned his head and pouted, sulking. Will laughed. "And see, there's the duck."


	3. I'll shave your bear

Okay guys. I'm on the clock! One hour in the library and one hour to finish this chapter. By the end of the series I'll be able to recite every line of w.i.t.c.h., I swear to God! :L :L

Please read and review! It's nice to know what you like, and what you don't like!

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows covered the town as the night enfolded..<strong>

**Street lamps began to flicker as they became Heatherfield's source of light..**

**But tonight came another light..**

**A swirl of blue..**

**Electrical and shining.**

**...Cornelia's home...**

"Right, now guess what the theme is!" Cornelia beamed at the piles of green and yellow party decorations she had spread across her floor.*

Taranee made a face. "The colour you go when you're gonna throw up?"

Cornelia rolled her eyes, "He-llo! Haven't you ever looked at Will's backpack? And her pencil case?"

"Actually, with the bag I guess not attenatly enough.. Her pencil case.. I'm not in her classes so I-"

"Frogs! Will likes frogs! Frog party!" Cornelia swung her arms out enthusiatically. Taranee caught Lilian walking in behind her. The girl scrutinized the cover of a packet; looking at the photo of what the decorations should end up like.

"It looks like someone barfed on their walls." Taranee muffled a snort as the girl pointed at the people on the cover.

Cornelia turned her nose up and ignored the little girl, "Aaand.. The snack pond!"

"Hey! That's my waiting pool! You can't have it!"

Cornelia growled, and for a second every Taranee was scared. "Quiet or I'll shave your bear!"**At this point the girl gasped and ran from the room, squeezing her bear tightly. "Okay, you're making _'floating lilly pad cupcakes' _with flies made out of raisins. And you've gotta meet both girls after school and bring them here, making sure they're not dressed like total pigs, _especially _Will, but they can't figure out why."

Taranee looked stunned. Too much information was needing processed fast, and it didn't help that Cornelia had a habit of talking so fast. "Uhh.. How do I do _that_?"

"You're smart! You'll figure it out!"

**...The Silver Dragon...**

"What is it? The world's oldest placemat?" Hay Lin looked at the dusty parchment in the woman's hands.

Yan Lin blew the dust away, but was yet to unravel the scroll. "Hay Lin. This was once a piece of a great map, hung up on Prince Phobos' wall. A loyal knight of Prince Phobos saw that Phobos was corrupt and was tired of living under the Prince's tyrancy, so he ripped part of the map and took it; giving it to a passling who moved between worlds. It was then taken through a portal to Earth, thus, coming to my guardians. In our world***, the map is blank. Unless activated by the Heart of Kandrakar."

"Why are you telling me all of this now grandma? Is it because my powers are now mature enough that I'm worthy of it?"

"No. I just couldn't find it."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, now some of this is important (most of it's not :L), do read :<strong>

**(*)AN:** I thought in reality, why would Corny actually set everything up? She'd just have the packets and stuff out.

****:** A coincidence, but I find it very funny because a long while back I had been making jokes and accidentally influenced my niece to call one of her teddies 'Shave', so now he's _"Shave" the bear._ :L

*****:** note the three previous words to these please. It'll be important later.

**Also: **WxC coming right up on Monday!


	4. A gift is tradition

And yes "kotópoulo kapélo tou dérmatos" is literally a translation of chicken skin hat. :L I couldn't actually bear to write it in English; this is meant to be a slightly more grown up version of W.i.t.c.h. and that line is so damn cheesy. :L :L

_**áfylos**_ - Asexual

**_ek néou imerominía génnisis_** - (basically) Birthday

Other translations may be a little bit rude so I'll leave it as 'an insult'.

You may note that I've gone comic with Will's age. She and Corny are meant to be 14 and others 13.

* * *

><p>"I have got to get Will something for her Birthday. In Meridian I'd give her the customary kotópoulo kapélo tou dérmatos.." Caleb paced the room as Blunk watched blankly. "Well.. Girls do seem to like that smelly stuff in bottles; Cornelia was looking at them all for ages. Oh. But Will didn't. Hmm.."<p>

"Blunk have smelly in bottle! Gargoyle sweat!" Caleb dismissed the creature.

_No. It had to be something she would want. _He had to show her that she had proven herself. She had shown him that she wasn't just playing hero after all. She had surprised him with Vathek. And the fight. Perhaps he could get her something from Meridian. He murmured with frustration, "But I'd need a portal.."

"Blunk smell portal! Trade big light for place?" Caleb looked up and frowned. He wasn't meant to go through the portals. He couldn't give Blunk what he wanted anyway. The passling had indicated to the bulb hanging lifelessly above them. Caleb didn't like to have it on. He was not yet used to the contrasting brightness of Earth in comparrison to Meridian. He had never truely observed Meridian until after the suns had been drained of their energy by Phobos, and was 'born' into a world of shadows.

"It's not portable Blunk." Caleb explained. "But look, you can have this."

**...Later, at Sheffield Institute...**

Taranee took a deep breath before turning to Will and Irma; a fake grin plastered oonto her face. "Hey girls!" _'Make it short! Make it short!' _"Boyzilla. Doing a free concert at the mall."

"In Heatherfield! Really?"

Taranee purposfully side-stepped the question, so as not to have to prolong the lie. "They're only letting in the hundred best dressed girls. I picked up some outfits so you don't look like pigs." She mentally kicked her own stupidity. _'Right Taranee, just shower them with abuse. That'll help'_, but Will and Irma only gave a quick look before taking the outfits.

**...The Infinite City...**

"A gift? I thought you were only riled and acerbated by the Keeper?" Caleb blew out a breath of frustration and glared at Aketan. Aldarn's father treated Caleb as a son, which Caleb was constantly agrivated by, though now it was proving useful. Or it would be if he'd stop being so nosy.

"She can be a mild annoyance." Mild was an understatment. But Caleb did not currently hone any patience for the interigation.

Aketon smiled knowingly. "And here we all are, thinking you're áfylos. I thought I'd only be giving Aldarn advice about women."

"She is not a woman. She is a child."

Aldarn was positivly beaming as he watched Caleb desperatly attempt to argue with his father. "And you want to get her a gift because..?"

"It is almost her ek néou imerominía génnisis. Earth tradition is to present a gift and celebrate." Caleb's voice was calm, and his face once more void of emotions. It worried Aketon often that the boy mistrusted the emotions in himself, and that without knowing, Caleb was fighting off his own humanity as it grew. _Caleb was a troubled soul. Lost between domination and his own body._ Aketon would never tell the boy how often he feared Caleb may be contending with, rather than fighting Phobos. Aketon wondered frequently if Caleb would be strong enough to sit under a new majesty, or would he try to take command._ Caleb all too often mimicked Phobos' way of rule. Dismissing those around him as disposable to his own higher need for vengance._

"What does she like?"

"She has not told me much about herself."

"Why not?"

"She does not like me."

"Is that so?" Aketon looked a little bemused. Fair few took to Caleb, but Caleb in return usually heralded dislike for them.

"She called him a Ftinés ánthropos - pórni last time I saw them together."

"When did she say that!" Caleb appeared to be appauled, but Aketon creased with laughter.

"Right after you got rid of the guard and were leaving. She said it to the brunette one."

"Seriously! ótan ftásoume se ekeíno to gamiméno to paliópaido tha páo na tin skotósei..." Caleb cursed the girl wildly, looking furious. Aketon and Aldarn sharing a look.

"Caleb." Aketon put a hand on his 'adoptive son''s shoulder. "You have to get her something she likes. something you already know about her. Get her something you have at least loosely in common."

"Oh."

**...Heatherfield...**

Mr Lair answered the door to the familiar Hay Lin and Cornelia, but also noted the other kids on his lawn carrying various boxes and tubs.

"Hi Mr Lair! Irma isn't home right? Great! Come on in guys!" Mr Lair was too surprised to resist as the group trooped in. He was pretty sure he only recognised the two girls and a boy, but he couldn't place where he knew him.

**...**

"Umm.." Irma watched as Taranee stolled in the wrong direction. "Where are you going!"

"I.. Uh.. Need the bathroom. Let's go to Irma's house!"

Will motioned backwards with her thumb, "My house is closer?"

"Ye-ah, but I can't use your bathroom! I have a... Uh.. Rare fear of high toilets!"

Irma's jaw literally dropped at how dumb Taranee had managed to sound there. "You what?"

"Yeah, it's uh.. Urobattaphobia. Can't pee higher than floor 7, ha ha.." Neither Will, nor Irma knew if this was a joke, but it was certainly not convincing.

**...Later...**

"Um.. You two can just wait in the living room."

Irma rolled her eyes impatiently. "Riight. Thanks. It's not like it's my house."

Irma pushed past Taranee and opened the door, immediatly met by shouts of, "SURPRISE!"

"You promised!" Will hissed to Irma, before Cornelia slung her arms around the pair.

"Can you believe Irma didn't wanna throw you a birthday party, just because you asked her not to! Give me fourteen hugs birthday girl!"

**...**

At that moment, not too far away, Cedric slithered through the portal whence Caleb had traveled back through not long before. Sadly as Caleb had walked, his mind had been on the gift, securely wrapped in a rag in his hands. The portal slipped his mind as he strolled to Irma's house; using the directions he'd recieved from Hay Lin. Cedric transformed in the darkness and grinned wickedly.


	5. The party part1

Right, a little WxC tbc in next chapter and I' hope you like the party (part1) :D

Please please reveiw.

** "**Bold in " " signify shouting.**"

* * *

><p><strong>At every party there are two kinds of people..<strong>

**Those who want to go home and those who don't.**

Music blasted and the floor vibrated. Will crossed her arms and glared at Irma. Irma put her hands up in surrender, "I had nothing to do with this!"

Martin Tubbs at that moment chose to approach. "Hey! Thanks for inviting me princess!"

"I didn't invite you Martin. I didn't invite ANYONE!" Irma yelled at the top of her voice, but the shout didn't carry far under the pumping bass.

"I, uh, didn't wanna say in front of your guests, but there were flies on your cupcakes. I took 'em off though." Martin then stuck one in his mouth and Irma shuddered. "Oh, they're just raisins. I'll put 'em back."

Irma took a deep breath before scowling at the boy and turning back to Will, yelling over her shoulder, "DISSAPEAR MARTIN!" Little did she know that the boy at this point, did in fact seem to fade away. Still present, but invisible to the human eye.

**...**

Cedric approached the city hall and with a slight of hand, the door opened. Some would be amazed by this, but to Phobos' second hand, it was a cheap magic trick. Once inside, Cedric felt once again, free to transform. He slithered up the stairs and along the halls, unknowing to the dogwalker who had gasped at his passing silhouette in the windows.

**...**

"Blunk help with gift. Blunk go inside." Blunk said, sulking as he flickered the switch to the torch he'd recieved from Caleb.

Caleb peaked in the window, "No: you can't! They've got enough frogs in there as it is." Caleb had watched after Will had left, Cornelia gleefully picking up assorted 'decorations', all clad with pictures of the amphibians.

Caleb took a final glance at the gift, held firmly in his hands, and braced himself, walking upto the door. As he opened it, Caleb could swear he felt a force pumping him back in the tempo of the music. He gasped at the heavy sound that was bursting his eardrums and took three steps back down the steps to Irma's door. A girl, however, happened to spott him and stopped dancing to approach. She pulled him in and he winced at the noise levels. "**Hi, remember me; from the mall? I'm Alch-**"

But Caleb couldn't quite catch her name. He grimaced as lights flashed brightly in his face. Either they were variously coloured, or inducing maddness. The latter would explain the kids jumping and flailing their arms to the harsh noise. Another girl approched, and he began to vaguely recognise the pair from the 'mall'. "**Remember me too? I'm Elyon!**"

Caleb turned swiftly around and picked up a glass of clear liquid he hoped to be water. It was not. It had a sweet taste and the bubbles went up his nose as he took a large gulp. "Caleb. From the mall." Caleb said, still facing neither of the girls.

"**Back off girls!**" Cornelia - Caleb, for once, was glad - pushed past the girls and grasped onto his arm, pulling him away. "Stick with me, or they'll tear you to pieces."

**...**

"Dad! NO!" Irma tried to pull her father back up the stairs. "I do not throw parties while you are out of town and you do not embarrass me while you are _in _town!"

**...**

As Cornelia danced in the crowds, Caleb pushed himself to the edge of the room, still holding his glass of.. Well his glass. When he reached the wall he sighed with relief and reached out to it; making sure he was not hallucinating. He glanced beside him to see Will pressed almost as desperatly into the couch. He gulped and remember his gift, which he had put down behind the counter as he walked in.

**...**

"Um.. Can you help get me some water?" Will looked to the rebel leader with large eyes as he crouched down beside the couch, leaning in to her so she'd hear. She couldn't stop herself smiling sympathetically. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Though she couldn't help thinking she probably did too. She felt like one.

"Don't like the soda?"

He smiled thankfully at the joke. At least someone here was sane. "Um.. I got you something. But it's next to the door. I worried it'd be ruined as-"

"As you were attacked mercilessly?" Will laughed.

"How did you know?"

"I heard Elyon talking about Alchemy competing for you with Cornelia." Caleb's brow furrowed at that. He hadn't really heard what she'd said past..

"Alchemy?" Will grinned as Caleb asked. He didn't even know which one was hitting on him.

"Yeah, she's the one with strawberry-blonde hair. **It's kinda orange I guess, but-**" At this point the music became to much and Will was now yelling to the boy inches away from her. She grabbed his wrist and stood up. "**Look, I tell you while I get your water.**"


	6. The party part2

This is a nice long chunk of fluff, but I'm tryna make it like Caleb is innocent, like he doesn't really know about girls and love and stuff, so the whole experience is new to him.

Also, really want to do this M rated peice, but I'm not sure if I should save it and try to fit it into the story..?

_**Please please reveiw THIS CHAPTER I am rather curious as to whether you think it's good.**_

** "**Bold in " " signify shouting.**" **

** [ ] marks an authors note (the number is to match the note to story part, and I'll explain it at the bottom. **

* * *

><p><strong>The party was probably not a good idea.<strong>

**A selfish action..**

**The party wasn't for the Birthday girl.**

**And the best part..**

**It only pushed Cornelia further from what she wanted.**

Caleb pressed himself against the closed kitchen door and sighed, letting himself slide down to the floor as he relaxed.

"Alchemy was the one with the orangish hair, hitting on you." Caleb watched Will dazedly as she crouched in front of him. She smiled and extracted the cup from his hand, then stood back up and walked over to the 'sink'. She emptied the glass and turned on the tap; the sound of the water flowing was soothing to Caleb's pulsing ears. She filled the glass and returned to her place in front of him, crossing her legs as she sat facing him. She handed him back the glass, which he gratefully took - he did not care for the 'soda'. "Did you not notice her, or are you interested? Because I'd watch Cornelia if you are.."

"I'm interested," Caleb grined wryly at the exspression on her face; she seemed surprised by whathe'd said, "In her name."

"Her name?" Caleb watched Will's brow furrow as she tried to exempt his statement. Caleb realised now that she would make a good leader. She wasn't incredibly knowledgable like Taranee, but unlike Cornelia she seemed to have the capacity to listen to something other than her own voice. She currently had the patience on her face that Hay Lin was missing, and - Caleb thanked the god Palvita - her dry humour wasn't quite as perpetual as Irma Lair's.

"Alchemy is a commonly used Meridian word." Will looked at him with startled intregue and Caleb smiled, "It is reference to our science; magic. I think she may be quite important. I cannot confirm yet, bit I think that the time change.." Caleb took a few seconds to think, even having Will's full attention, this would be hard to explain. "Um.. Until the portals had begun opening, the time in Metamoor wasn't quite as, erm, constant as Earth. It was most certainly often faster in fact."

"Your time is different? That's.. It's amazing! I mean I noticed that you're all a little Medieval, but-" Caleb grinned. It was far more bountiful to teach the guardian than it had been trying to explain to the rebellion: they had complained and argued, but the girl in front of him only seemed to excite at the possibility.

"Please." Caleb stopped her unrestrained rant, laughing slightly at her stimulation to his words. "Phobos is vain. He for some time used his power to shift the gravity around himself. The Veil however, seems to have rectify this, when it began tearing." Caleb and Will leaned forward as they continued, each's interest growing in the topic of conversation. "Furthest from the gravitational pull, time moves faster, but closer to it, where the castle stands, the time is slower."

"Sort of a younger longer deal for Phobos?" Will's eyes sparkled with understanding and fascination, and Caleb nodded, unaware of the same light in his eyes.

"Exactly." His smiled as she beamed at him, they were now only half a foot apart. "It isn't much; the gravitational pull only varies a little and it was easy enough to get used to. Though.." He clenched his jaw for a moment and muttered, "The city of págos-gyalí will have shattered." [0]

"Pah-gohs yilly?"

"It's Escanor for ice-glass. The city is formed of glass really, but it is very cold, hence the 'ice'. It wont have been built to stand under the extra weight the shift will create, and the glass will have broken into ruins. It's a shame really, I've seen pictures and read about how beautiful it was. I guess it's probably insignificant seen as the suns have burnt out anyway and.. Uh.." Caleb trailed off, the words slipping from his mind; his concentration slipping as Will put all of her's onto him. She bit her lip, her eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"And..?"

"Um.. It, uhh.."

At that second, the door moved and rattled behind Caleb and Irma's voice could be heared, muffled through the wood. "**Right! Whoever's in there, you'd better get out! No frenching in _my _kitchen! I swear to G-**"

Caleb didn't quite understand the language French being used as an adjective, but followed as Will shot off the tiled floor and moved just in time to avoid the door as she flung it open.

"Oh. Will. Jeeze, ahh, thought you were some girl in there with a gu-um.." Irma's eyes had traveled from the face of the birthday girl to Caleb, standing behind her, and she seemed to lose the words she'd wanted to say. "You don't want Elyon to catch you alone or you'll be headline gossip.."

"Relax. He just needed a time out and a glass of water." Will was refering to him, Caleb realised and suddenly felt a little guilty. He _had _pulled her away from her own party.

"You didn't look like you were busy or anything, I didn't maen to disrupt your party."

"Nah, I don't mind at all. **It's like an epileptic fit in here.**" As if to proveher statement, the lights had begun flashing wilder and the music had become louder so she'd had to shout the last part of what she'd said. Irma snorted and left at that. "**You can stay in here, but I've gotta go. Can't hide from my own party.**" Will turned and smiled apologetically to him and left the safe confines of the kitchen. Caleb watched her disappear into the crowd before he mentally cursed himself, _'The gift!'_

**_..._**

Matt Olsen watched as the birthday girl; Will Vandom pushed awkwardly through the crowds. He smiled at the irony of her probably knowing all of eight six people at her own party. These were Cornelia Hale's friends mostly. But then again, Will was the sort of person that you had to be sharp to get. She'd certainly captured Colbat Blue's heart throb guitarist's attention.

Matt sqeezed past a pair of dancers, but stopped when he saw another body approach his intended objective[1]. A rather big body. And actually, another body seemed to be steadily behind the first, but Matt suspected Evilyn[2] was only there for the young man who had already disappeared with Will once tonight into the kitchen. Matt had never seen the boy before. And the only person the guy seemed to be familiar enough with to talk to was the boyish redhead. Matt wondered if he was from Will's old town. Maybe a boyfriend or something, judging by the way they'd been flirting when she'd led him away earlier.

**...**

"**Look, it's Will!**" Elyon hovered on Will's right after following Caleb over to her. "**As a kind of fairy or something!**"

Will studied the carving, letting her fingers brush over the lightly painted wood. She felt Caleb standing to her left and breathed, "It's beautiful." The words never reached Caleb's ears though under the pumping music.

"**It's carved from driftwood, and I used natural paints from home**[3]**. The wings are dragon scales.**" Will's head shot up and she stared at Elyon with wide eyes.

"**Ha! He doesn't mean _real _dragon scales!**" Caleb opened his mouth to argue, but the Will tightly embraced him[4], hissing into his ear, "Not in front of Elyon! Earth doesn't have dragons!" She then let go and stepped back, a flase grin in place for Elyon, "**Thanks! I love it!**" Caleb didn't know if the words were for Elyon too.

**...**

Hay Lin noticed familiar yellow eyes peeking from outside the window as Matt Olsen pushed rudely past in the direction of Cornelia. The poor sad eyes belonged to her passling friend. "Aww! Poor Blunky!" She leant over and opened the window, pouring out her plate of food.

"**What are you doing Hay Lin?**" Hay Lin whipped around, but couldn't see where Martin Tubbs' voice was coming from. He could clearly see her though.

"**Oh! You know! Old Chinese family custom! Throw some food, out the window and make a wish!**" Hay Lin noticed someone nearby take note of what she said and started whispering to the person next to them. _Uh-oh, Chinese whispers of false Chinese traditions. _This couldn't end well.

"**Really!**" Hay Lin still couldn't see the blond geek, but gasped as a plate nearby began floating before flying out the window._ No way.. Couldn't be.._

**...**

"**So..**" Caleb examined the 'doughnut' he'd picked up as Elyon fidgeted beside him. "**Are you gonna ask me to dance?**"

Caleb did not dance. He had no interest in such a trivial thing. [5] He was certainly not about to start with a child such as the one before him. "**Actually I'm pretty good at the Mandurian Devok'. I'll find us a bucket.**"[6]

* * *

><p><span>A guide for those who don't get it ( refined Author's notes):

[0] Based on Crystalguard in Dame Hetchel's sadly unfinnished fanfic (fanfiction .net/s/2766106/1/Beautiful_Collision)

[1]Matt's objective was Will.

[2]Matt is refering to Elyon with the wrong name.

[3]Meridian, guys, he lives in Meridian.

[4]Sadly, this hug was purely so that she could tell him off guys :L

[5] this will make it even cuter later in series ;) (spoilers)

[6]Rudeness and sarcasm towards the Queen, tut tut.. I am tryna make Caleb a little more serious and instead of cartoon's blatant silly humour I, now alot older, have gone for a much more intelectual approach. It's now funny because he's being sarcastic, not because he was being serious.


	7. The mystery of the murmurer

A teeny tiny chap, but I really think that Kandrakar is too differed to the dimensional worlds (Earth, Metamoor, eventually Zamballa, ect.) to be in the same chapter as them.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven is a world much like our own except there is no time nor space as we think of them here.<strong>

**Heaven exists in a higher dimension of energy.**

**The higher realms are a world of inexpressible beauty.**

**They are realms of endless possibilities for creativity and full realization of self..**

**And they are where the love of God is like the air we breathe.**

**As air is the atmosphere on Earth..**

**God's love is the atmosphere in the spirit world.**

_Caleb rolled his eyes as as he pushed past the crowds, stopping for only a second and staring at an empty space. He began reaching out his hand towards it, but the shook his head and continued through the mass of people._

"Did you see that!" Tibor seemed stunned as the boy shook his head and walked away from Martin Tubbs during the Keeper's party. "He saw him through the water guardian's spell!"

"The murmur child is playing games if you ask me. Playing us as fools." Luba crossed her arms impatiently as the Oracle's brow furrowed.

**_He is a curious creature, isn't he. _**The Oracle himself was amazed by the child. The boy's mind seemed impossible for him to infiltrate; his barriers strong as the Keepers. Perhaps it was coincidental: that the boy was immune due to constantly fighting for power of mind from Phobos. But he honed talents such as this sight, that almost resembled that of a Quintessential[0]. It was certainly at least a little disturbing: the thought. But the Oracle only shook the thought from his mind. Quintessentials were a rarety so fine, that one would only emerge every thousand years or so. And a male quintessential was unheard of enough, nevermind an unnatural being as Caleb was. Yet the Oracle could only wonder..

"But I doubt him playing us fools. I doubt he even knows we are watching." Tibor pointed out simply.

"We should be watching him a little more closely if you ask me. It is because you cannot read the keeper's mind that we watch her after all." Luba sneered. Recently the female appeared to have lost much tranquility over the young man, who now grinned flirtatiously at a small gaggle of girls, who stood stood; shamelessly giggling.

* * *

><p>[0] The smarter cartoon watchers will all begin gagging at this point, and that's all I'm gonna say. (Spoilers)<p> 


	8. Police radio transmission

I know I said about Nerrisa and _no, _she isn't his mother! [Yuck! Pleugh! *spits with disgust - but not really, I'm in a library :L*], but (SPOILER): How do we think Caleb came to be human from a murmurer? Was it his **will** alone? [Also think it's incredibly cute, and possible I'mma do something with it being his 'will'.. Maybe it was somehow profoundly his 'Will'? We'll see..

* * *

><p><strong>Party crashers..<strong>

**The absent is always to blame.**

Outside, across the street of the party, Uriah Dunn and his friends sat against a fence, masks in their hands. "Right guys, we do this when I say we do this!"

"And when.. Is that..?" Laurent had been a pain all night. Uriah slapped his own forhead in frustration.

**...**

Irma swept the floor and Hay Lin scraped a plate of food into the bin. Irma looked up as her father's radio walkie-talkie began crackling. It being his work, Mr Lair would usually have left it where he could hear it, but the police radio had been left forgotten on the side.**_ #..Eh Tom, it's probably just some prank.. But we got a call about some kind of giant monster in City Hall.. Can you pop over there and check it out?..#_**

"Monster..?" Hay Lin looked at the radio, confused. Irma gasped.

"If it's from Meridian, my dad could get hurt!" She dropped the broom. "Get the girls!"

**...**

Mr and Mrs Lair lay across the bed. Tom Lair was reading a paper, while Anna simply kicked her legs impatiently. They had nothing to do. At that moment Irma barged through the door. "Anna, dad, some of us are going for pizza; can you keep the party until we get back?"[0]

"Are you kidding!" Irma instantly regret her decision as Tom Lair grinned wildly and Anna looked up with a smile. "I'm a PAR-TAE ANIMAL! Hey, remember when I gave donkey rides on your fourth birthday?" The man began making donkey noises, trying to keep a straight face as he watched his daughter shudder.

"Dad.. Don't talk me out of this." Irma left the room as Anna flicked at her hair and Tom folded the paper.

**...**

Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia passed Caleb and his fans, and Cornelia growled. He was talking animatedly to Alchemy. _'The world better be in serious danger for me to leave Caleb to Alchemy and the girls.'_

Irma talked quietly to Will and almost laughed when the girl jumped to get her coat.

**...**

Caleb glanced out of the window as he talked to Alchemy, noticing a flash of red[1]. "Where are Irma and Will going?"

"Pizza."

Elyon had found him once again. He rolled his eyes. "Where's that?" He never got an answer though as the girls only replyed with giggles, fluttering their eyelashes at him.

He watched as the pair he'd been watching turned into five as the final three guardians approached. _'What, were they doing!'_ He turned to Alchemy and the small crowd of young women that had formed around him. "Uh.. You ladies will have to excuse me.." Caleb opened the window, jumping agiley out and leaving.

Elyon sighed as Alchemy leaned out of the window to get a final glimpse. "Wrap him up.. I'll take 'im."

Caleb approached Blunk. He looked well fed to say the least. Caleb picked him up by his belt. "Blunk!"

**...**

Uriah watched as five girls ran along the sidewalk. "Aw man! Five of them together? _And _Wilma 'birthday girl'? Too perfect! Let's do this!"

Across the street, Caleb watched the 'Creeps' sneak along, following the guardians. He narrowed his eyes. _'What are they up to..?'_ Caleb looked down at Blunk. "Come on, you can make yourself useful."

* * *

><p>[0] Anna Lair is Chris' mother, but not Irma's. I always thought it odd how they looked alike in comics, but when I watched cartoon I realised that I do have a preference that they're not related. No idea why.<p>

[1] I hope you realise it's a reference to Will's hair.


	9. City Hall

Right **TTigerz**, I swear I'm getting to it, but that's not _quite _what I'm doing. Caleb doesn't dream yet. He's not really a proper human, but I swear that soon enough a first experience of a dream is gonna scare the crap out of him.. [Spoilers: Ever heard of a guy who's had a certain 'problem' in the morning? Caleb hasn't. )] Also there will be some Nerissa tampering, but it's too soon to go into that as I just get too many ideas floating in ma brains. :L

* * *

><p>"What good is a map that doesn't show anything?" Will and the girls huddled round the the frayed, yellowing parchment paper.<p>

"She said something about the crystal..?" Hay Lin offered.

Will pulled out the Heart and as it swung over the page, bright glowing crosses formed on the map. Two red and one blue. Irma pointed to the red ones. "That's our school and the alley near the mall."

"The first two portals." Taranee concluded.

Hay Lin looked worriedly at the blue cross. "Uh-oh.."

"The third one." Will frowned, she was not yet familiar with Heatherfield, and the map was not particularly detailed. "Where's this?"

Hay Lin looked at the surrounding area. "Right here. City Hall park."

The girls automatically glanced around, and Will looked up to the large building nearby. She spoke to Irma, "You said the call in was complaining about something _in _City Hall, right? Not the park." The girls all looked to the Hall, where one light shone brightly.

**...**

Will strode up the steps with the girls at her heels. The door was ajar. "Maybe we should call the police?"

"For this kind of problem.. We are the police."

Stood in the centre of the large open room, the girls looked around. Will couldn't help shivering; the room had an eeiry glow that probably came from the moonlight. She was no good with suspence. She much prefered something to be 'in your face'.

"I promised Gaea that I wouldn't do anythin to the Creep boys. But you didn't.." Caleb pushed Blunk in the direction the boys had gone; into a large old looking building.

**...**

"Guardians unite!"

After the transformation, Irma looked at the girls, "Anyone want lizard on their pizza?"

**...**

Cedric threw papers about angrily. "These are ancient! The girl is only in her teens! I need more recent records!"

Cedric slammed the door, to find two boxes and smiled. These looked recent.

**...**

Thick roots burst from a plant pot and seeped into the crack between elevator doors. Cornelia summoned her powers, making the roots force the doors apart, and Will pushed a table between them. "Why don't we just take the elevator?" Taranee was book smart, but clearly didn't get what Will had done this for.

"You mean the elevator that _'dings' _like a microwave, telling him we're inside and ready to eat?" Taranee mouthed an _'Oh'_. The girls flew up the shaft. They ran silently along the halls, ready to attack as they entered the lit room. No one was there.

"What does a big, nasty lizard want with birth records?" Taranee said, looking at the mess.

**...**

"Maybe Blunk too pretty to scare boys?"

Caleb watched the boys pull masks on and wait in silence."I'll risk it." He pushed Blunk out.

Uriah, Kurt and Laurent turned to face a small toad like figure. "What is that!"

"Dude, it's like a little green monkey!"

Suddenly the boys all screamed and ran. Blunk happily turned around.


	10. Fight it out

Watch for a little WxC, and don't you just love Irma, "It looks like my room." Actually, veto the burst pipe and it _does _look alot like my room in the messy sense. ;) :L

I'm glad to see a few of this series' readers have looked at my one-shot. It's rated M, but I swear it's not like most 'sex' fics, so please take a gander. :)

* * *

><p><strong>"And don't come back!"<strong>

Blunk took one look at the giant reptile monster Lord Cedric and screamed. Cedric then gave a feirce battle cry. This was not missed by the guardians, Will gasped and yelled out, "The lobby!"

"What are you doing on thiss sside of the veil passssling?"

Blunk managed to correct, "Retailer!", while he dove for the curtains, barely missing Cedric's large tail and clining on for dear life.

"Hey scale face!"

Cedric's head whirled around to the source of the voice, and hissed in surprise, "Murmurer!" Caleb leaped onto the giant snake's back and grasped the creature's neck with his arms. He did his best to strangle the Lord, and Cedric writhed. Suddenly the snake slammed his back, with Caleb, into a pillar. Caleb yelled out in pain. Cedric only leaned forward to repeat the action.

On the second blow Caleb hit his head agaisnt the solid stone. "Skatá! O Iisoús pou sas vlápsei folidotó frikió!"

"Caleb!" Cornelia spotted the young man and flew down to the stone floors. _'I hope this works better than it did in practice!'_ She pressed her slender hands against the cool stone, and waved her hands towards Cedric. The rock broke and heavy peices flew at the beast. He was hardly affected, but Caleb was thrown to the ground.

"Den ítan dynatí me voíthisan se kápoia álli ípia méthodo?" He grumbled as he got up.

Caleb could here only Cedric as the beast hissed. "Time the guardianss learned a lessson in humility!" He looked up just as Cedric's tail whipped towards the group. He winced and heard Will scream, looking to see her slide cross the floor.

Hay Lin blew the heavy rug from the centre of the room onto Cedric and held it on with a strong weight of wind. "A little this way!" Taranee called from above, and Irma called upon her powers of water; bursting a pipe which came up from the floor where Cornelia had taken the stone. The strong current managed to push cedric backwards a few feet, and Taranee melted the metal chain of the Chandelier so that it fell, heavily onto him.

Cedric only seemed to recover instantly, again swinging his tail, this time sending Hay Lin flying into the wall next to the curtains; taking them with her to the floor. Cedric charged at Cornelia, who used the stone floor to create a barrier.

Caleb reached for one of the small coffee-tables, finding Will grabbing the other end to help. Sharing the weight, the table was easy to move, and the pair ran towards Cedric; flinging the table at him. It smashed against his chest, and he reproached by lashing his tail at them, sending them both flying. Taranee immediatly flew behind Caleb, and sent a ball of flame in Cedric's direction to ward him off. Cedric bat of the flame with ease, but Taranee had already gone. Caleb's eyes instantly went to Will beside him. It was happening again. They didn't have a second to spare and she chose now to freeze up!"

"Fýlakas!" Caleb grabbed Will's hand. He pulled her up and practically threw her to safety behind the others. He, himself, fell to his knees beside her, his hand still clutching hers. "Prépei na meínei se egrígors-" Caleb breathed in her direction, but trailed off as he saw Cedric picking up one of the tables and throwing it. In their direction.

"Cornelia!" Irma cried desperatly. Cornelia flew in front of the group and stretched her arms wide; her fingers spread. The table held in front of her.

Caleb heard the girls and saw Will flinch, but his eyes were set on Cornelia. At least now it was certain which was strongest, he glanced to Will and swallowed, and which was weakest. "Den tha éprepe na échoun tin exousía, ótan Will échei kanénas."

"What?" Caleb looked at Taranee, who stared at him strangely.

Caleb shook his head, "I, uh.. She is very powerful." He did not notice the smile on the dark girl's lips as the table broke into shards and splinters and the others relaxed, but he carefully removed his hand from Will's, at which point she looked at her hand sheepishly and gave him a thankful smile for helping her rather than condemning her panic. [0]

Sirens wailed in the distance. "I have what I have come for! We shall meet again guardiansss!" Cedric slithered away, picking up the sheets of paper he had earlier dropped.

"Wow.." Irma took in the mess and then grinned at Caleb, who was rubbing the back of his head. "It looks like my room."

"Nevermind that, there's still a portal here." Caleb's attention was caught by Will, who thankfully didn't look back and see the slight guilt in his eyes. _'How could he forget the portal!'_

**...**

"Hmm.. Birth certificates.." The group walked down the street, carrying boxes of pizza.

Will frowned, "Of girls our age."

"D'you think Phobos is looking for _us_?"

Cornelia walked along beside Caleb, "Who wouldn't! I mean _we _are kick-butt cute!" She flicked her hair past the boys face, and he smiled at the humour of her audacity. _'She was the strongest guardian..?"_

"Mmph.. My parents have been ruining my party for an hour," Will looked up and laughed inwardly at the _'my'_; it was a party neither _for _Irma, nor run by. "I hope you guys like pizza, 'cause there's gonna be no-one left in my house to eat it!"

The group stopped at the gate and Hay Lin's eyes sparkled, "Well, they're not _in _your house.."

The entire party seemed to have formed a long 'conga' line, laughing and dancing along behind Anna Lair. Irma pounced Will with a hug. "Well, happy birthday poopy pumpkin!"

"You know what would be a great gift?" Will grinned at the brunette, "You. Never calling me that again."

"What's that poopy?"

The group proceeded to join the party, and Caleb looked over his shoulder when he realised that Will had not kept up. He watched as a scruffy looking boy took the pizza boxes from her and she started laughing. He thought it was quite odd that she let him take them, but when Caleb had immediatly offered, she declined with a mild thanks, at which point Irma shoved a couple boxes in his arms, crying sarcastically, "_WHAT_ a gentleman!"

* * *

><p>Translations (and these are in the most direct form possible):<p>

**Skatá! O Iisoús pou sas vlápsei folidotó frikió!** - "fuck! Jesus that hurt, you scaly freak!"

**Den ítan dynatí me voíthisan se kápoia álli ípia méthodo?** - "Couldn't have helped me in another 'gentler' way?"

**Fýlakas** - Keeper

**Prépei na meínei se egrígorsi** - You must stay alert.

**Den tha éprepe na échoun tin exousía, ótan Will échei kanénas **- She ought not have that much power, when Will has none.

[0] Right, the point I'm making here is that Caleb didn't really lie (or mean to), Taranee just got the wrong impression.. Of a young man swooning over a young girl. ..Ironic because I then add a WxC line right after the false CxC.


End file.
